Lucky
by TatiElina
Summary: One-shot featuring Donald and his boys :) Ch2: Inspired by the "Quack Pack" episode.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Cartoons are so fun, but sometimes I need a little more angst and drama. Haha. After watching "The town where everyone was nice" I needed some Donald/Huey fluff. I'm not sure if it's part of my "Fly Together" universe yet, but just had to spit it out. R &R_

 _The title came about from looking at synonyms for "successful", and I just thought it was perfectly ironic since it's Donald, or maybe it's just perfectly perfect._

* * *

 ** _Lucky_**

 _"...You raised three boys, and are rich in love, isn't that the true measure of success?"_

 ** _"No"_**

Huey Duck tossed and turned. He threw his pillow over his head, and then threw it on the floor. The boy could. _Not_. Sleep.

The 10 year old frowned before slowly opening his eyes, reaching for his phone and groaning at the bright screen. 1:32 AM. There was a unbearable notion of panic and dread that filled him. Tomorrow was Monday. That meant it was a school night. That meant he'd have a hard time waking up, a hard time concentrating, what if there was a quiz? What if he failed?!

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he shot up and started breathing much too quickly.

"Shut up!" His brother yelled, throwing a pillow at his face, which knocked him back down, and oddly enough, stopped him from going into full blown panic.

"Thank Dewey" Huey whispered as he got out of bed and ran towards the kitchen. Maybe he just needed a nice glass of water.

He knew what was bothering him, he had known it would eat at him the moment that it happened, but Huey was great at hiding his feelings. He was really good at fixing _other_ people's problems. Still, when the cause of his feelings was casually sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee, Huey was startled.

"Oh!"

At that, Donald looked up and gave him a phony smile that was all too easy to see through.

"Couldn't sleep?" The older Duck asked, and Huey returned the fake smile.

"I...no."

"Well, take a seat. Join the misery" He whispered, and that was all it took. Huey's smile was gone now, replaced by the hurt he'd felt all day.

"If you're so miserable, why are you even here?!"

At the sudden outburst, Donald Duck's eyes shot up so fast, and his arm jerked back, taking his mug of coffee with it, landing with a 'crash' on the white kitchen floor. He watched as his kid jumped in surprise, apologized and then ran to grab a dishtowel to clean up the mess that _he'd_ caused, and that's when it hit him. Huey had been cleaning up a lot of Donald's messes.

"Sorry, Uncle Donald, I didn't mean to..."

"...I'll get the broom" Was all that Donald could think to say, and it made him feel like even more of a loser. The trip with his best friends hadn't gone as expected. It had been so great to see them, it had, and yeah maybe all three of them were a bunch of knuckleheads, but that didn't really lesson _his_ failures did it?

After he cleaned up the broken pieces of the his coffee mug, he turned to his oldest nephew. Huey was giving him a worried look, and Donald figured he might as well clarify a few things.

"I'm not mad"

"...Okay."

"Are _you_ mad?" It wasn't something he normally asked, the truth was that no matter how much he loved the boys, he wasn't the best at communicating with them. He'd never really been able to communicate well with anyone. He had a temper and was just so good at feeling sorry for himself. It didn't leave much room for anything else, which was something that Daisy had mentioned, the last time she'd slammed the door in his face.

When the boy didn't respond, Donald pointed to the seat next to him, and smiled genuinely when Huey actually went over and sat down.

"I wasn't very fair to you today, sometimes...I forget that you're my kid, and I think you're my...I don't know, my best friend."

At that, Huey looked up at his uncle in surprise. What? "Uh...what?"

"Yeah, you're just so bright Huey. You're reliable, you make everything better, I can count on you. You make me feel like things will be okay, and that's not fair. Cause I'm the adult, and stuff."

"I like that you can count on me. I... I just..."

"You can tell me"

"You said we weren't enough, Uncle Donald. Us loving you isn't enough to make you feel successful... are you unhappy?" Oh.

Oh. Damn.

Donald mentally kicked himself for having been so caught up in the moment with his friends, that he hadn't realized what he was expressing. _Was_ he unhappy? How truthful could he be with a 10 year old?

"Huey...I... I love you boys, you _are_ everything to me, and ..."

"You're avoiding the question."

"You're pressuring me!" Donald admitted, laughing, trying to find the right words.

"Just...give me a second" At that, Huey felt his heart drop. He had hoped his uncle could just say he was happy, even if it was a lie,Huey would have pretended to believe him, but now Donald couldn't even pretend.

"I _am_ happy. You boys bring me so much joy, and you _are_ the best thing in my life."

"...but you don't think that makes you successful?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way. I've lost so much, Huey, and there _is_ this emptiness in me. I feel lost a lot of the time, like...how are you boys even still alive? I could never keep any of my plants alive...I _wish_ I could give you boys so much more."

"But we don't need any more... I mean, obviously we're in Uncle Scrooge's Mansion right now, that's not what I mean, we could be back in the boathouse or wherever, and we'd be okay, because we have you and you love us." Huey went in for a hug, and felt whole when it was returned.

"Well then, I guess that makes me the luckiest duck in the world, huh?"

"Pretty much"

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently I'm a Huey fan? I actually never watched OG Ducktales, but a few years ago, I found "Quack Pack" on youtube and LOVED, LOVED Louie. His ditzy personality spoke to me. LOL. So, when 2017 Ducktales premiered, I was super excited about Louie's character..and I do like him, but I find myself drawn to Huey and Donald's dynamic. So, here we are. Another one-shot featuring them inspired by the episode "Quack Pack"- which of course, I adored. I mean, did we all hear Dewey calling Donald, "Uncle D"? Ah, I loved it so much. xD

ALSO, fair warning, I'm dying to see Daisy show up this season, and I'm sure I'll write another chapter featuring HER... :) #Enjoy

* * *

 _'You seem stressed. Look, did I put too much pressure on you about this photo shoot?"_

 ** _"No-!"_**

* * *

When Dewey and Louie finally arrived at the table, Donald had already been yelling for almost 15 minutes. Huey had let him vent the entire time, trying to listen intently, but also scratching at his face- a nervous tick.

"...What's... going on?" Dewey asked, though he doubted he really wanted to know. Things had been stressful at home the last few weeks. Their uncle had lost his job- all Louie's fault, really. The duckling had faked being sick and Donald had rushed out of work to pick him up from school- losing his job in the act.

Louie frowned when Dewey elbowed him as if the tension was _his_ fault. He knew his brothers didn't believe that he really hadn't felt well, but it was the truth! Sure, the incredible pain in his side had "magically" gone away an hour after they'd gotten home, but it had been REAL, it had hurt to walk.

"What's going on is that you three don't help around the house!" Donald continued to vent. "-and I had to move seven, SEVEN pairs of shoes out of the living room this morning! We're four Ducks, how is it possible that-!?"

"He's stressed about the family picture this year. " Huey explained, as Donald continued to rant that the boathouse was not 'picture ready', while the three children did their best to ignore him. Dewey and Louie had perfected the art of ignoring their uncle long ago; Huey tried, but usually ended up helping and stressing out just the same.

"We're still doing that?" Louie made a face, 'Family Picture Day' was the worst day of the year. "Can we even afford it?"

"I don't know, maybe Goofy's giving him a discount..." his oldest brother guessed, with a half shrug.

"Well he better, we still need to go grocery shopping this weekend." Dewey supplied, and all of a sudden, Donald wasn't venting anymore. He was frowning. His 9 year old ducklings shouldn't be worrying about where he was getting money for 'luxuries', or thinking about groceries, or their lack thereof, rather.

He really was a failure. He'd tried his best, ever since his sister had vanished, to raise her children with love... that's why he'd distanced himself from the adventure, from his billionaire uncle, because if he'd stayed...

If he had stayed with his uncle Scrooge, he and the children would have never wanted for anything. There would always be an excess of food, clothes, shelter, and the finer things in life... but there would have been anger and resentment as well. There would have been toxicity in every moment of their childhood, and Donald hadn't wanted that for them.

So now, maybe he had to work wherever he could, and it wasn't always fancy or glamorous or easy, but he did what he had to, and provided them the basics in life.

"Boys, you need to stop worrying about groceries, we have food in the fridge, and-"

"But we're out of milk and cereal." Louie complained, because that was his favorite 'meal'.

"-but we still have oatmeal." Donald defended, ignoring the triplet groans that he received. "and we're going grocery shopping tomorrow, so stop with the complaints. Goofy is taking our picture tomorrow, and yes, he's being a pal." In other words, he had offered his services for free. Donald had refused _that_ offer, but still, the price they'd decided on was a joke, and Donald knew it. His friend was definitely doing him a favor.

"Do we really have to wear those dorky outfits?" Dewey made a face. Donald had found them the most hideous matching outfits, not even any color distinction-they would all be wearing _yellow._ For a duckling like himself, born to stand out, the whole thing would be torturous.

"Of course we're going to wear them." Huey affirmed.

"Ugh, of course, geez, Hubert, when are you to stop doing everything Uncle Donald tells you to?"

"I'm right here." Said uncle frowned.

"Sorry." His middle child shrugged, but it was said with a contagious smile. Donald sighed, but smiled back. He loved his boys so much.

"It'll be great, boys, I promise, it'll be a perfect picture, a perfect day..."

The boys all looked at each other, wary, but didn't give it much more thought, except Huey...

* * *

The older Duck triplet had been having the worst morning. He'd been so stressed out about having a perfect day, a perfect family picture, a perfect life, that he'd scratched at his face and neck all night. When he'd woken up that morning, he'd been horrified to find stress hives all over his skin.

 **"AHHHH!"**

The panicked yell could be heard all over the harbor, and of course his brothers and uncle rushed into the too small bathroom to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Donald looked around the room as if looking for intruders, before going over to his child, checking his wings, his face, webbed feet...

"THIS is what's wrong!" He pointed to his face. "I'm hideous!"

His brothers gave him lopsided grins, they would have loved to insult him, but it was hard to do when they shared features.

"You look... the same as always?" Dewey got closer to inspect whatever his brother was complaining about. When Donald got closer, he noticed the small hives.

"Hm? An allergic reaction?" As far as he knew, his boy was only allergic to cats...

"Yes, that must be it, I need medicine!" Huey was about to rush to the medicine cabinet, when Donald grabbed his shoulders gently.

"Relax." He commanded, and Huey took a deep breath to try, but the only thing that happened was that his eyes filled with tears.

"We're not going to have the perfect day, or the perfect picture, and it's all my fault, I'm so sorry-"

"Relax..." Donald repeated, before giving him a hug. Louie couldn't help rolling his eyes a bit, leaning on his uncle and poking at his brother.

"I'm seriously concerned about you Huey, how do you even function?"

"Louie, leave him alone." Donald frowned before rushing everyone out and into the living room, sitting the three in front of him.

"So...I can't help but think I might be pressuring you all-" And by 'all', he meant 'Huey'. "It's not my intention. I'm sorry." He apologized to all three.

The oldest duckling wiped at his eyes. "It's just that, what's important to you, is important to us." He told him, sincerely. His other boys looked at each other first, but then nodded in agreement.

"You work really hard, Uncle Donald..." Dewey got a little closer.

"And you never have time to rest, or chill, or have fun, or go on a date-" Louie added, which made his uncle laugh.

"Well... yeah, I definitely don't have time to date." Hell, when had the boys realized _that_ detail? "But I do have fun. When I see you three having fun, and smiling...so, please don't worry about me. Don't worry about my job, or pictures, or the food in the fridge-" - _or my dating life..._

He turned to Huey, who had seemed to relax, and his hives were starting to disappear all on their own. "Things don't have to be perfect, all I care about is that you, my boys, are happy, and safe."

The reassurance made the ducklings smile, as they ran into his wings for a group hug.

"I love you...Now, hurry and get ready, and let's clean this boathouse!" Donald smiled, as the boys once again groaned at the suggestion. He supposed it wasn't so important that the place was spotless for the picture, all that mattered was that they'd be in the picture _together,_ just like it had always been.


End file.
